Non-volatile memory storage systems are a type of memory commonly used in computer systems. Non-volatile memory such as solid state drives and hard drives provide particular benefits including, for example, the ability to store data with high data access and throughput rates. However, a problem associated with non-volatile memory (NVM) is the phenomenon of detrapping which results in threshold voltage variations in programmed cells and errors. In particular, fast detrapping caused by electrons trapped in charge trap layers of memory cells tunneling out after programming causes errors in memory. This phenomenon and associated errors are particularly problematic in three-dimensional vertical flash memory. Traditional methods of addressing detrapping in part focus on cell structure engineering. However, these traditional techniques generally do not sufficiently compensate for this phenomenon which leads to increased errors.